Appreciation of Cinematography and Romance
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Annie gets into the Marvel Cinematic Universe a bit too enthusiastically for everyone but Abed. (edited to be ffn friendly. Unedited version available on ao3)


A/N: As my TBBT friends know, I very rarely use a beta so any mistakes you see are mine because I also very rarely read through my work after I finish it. Let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them.

I also very rarely write in canon, so if at any point it gets too OOC for you, feel free to leave, but don't complain because I couldn't give a rat's ass. :)

(It was too graphic the first time so I cut it a bit. You can read the full version on AO3.)

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Annie had gotten surprisingly obsessed with everything Marvel Cinematic Universe related. So when the trailer for Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier came out everyone was careful to steer clear of her for the next 24 hours.

Everyone except Abed, that is.

They knew it the moment it happened. Annie was in her bedroom, door closed, while Troy and Abed were in their chairs in the living room watching The Fifth Element. They thought they'd heard a swift gasp from her room and almost got up to see if anything was wrong when an ear-splitting scream rent the air. It was so high-pitched they instantly knew it wasn't a typical scream. They'd lived with her for months and by now they knew her various reactions fairly well.

This was the Fangirl Scream.

Troy and Abed glanced at each other for a split second. A heartbeat later and Troy was out of his chair, grabbing his jacket, and running out the door muttering, "I can't handle that again, Abed, I'm going over to Britta's, text me when she's done!" SLAM!

Abed was now alone with Annie Edison, Fangirl edition. It was intimidating, but Abed was more equipped than most to deal with it; which is why the group let him.

Normally Annie wasn't too excitable about anything but school. However, when she moved in with Troy and Abed she was introduced to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Troy had deemed it the Worst Mistake in Human History, worthy of capital letters. Abed disagreed. He thought Annie-obsessed-with-MCU was the most fun Annie. While it was intense, it only lasted from the release of the first trailer until she'd seen the movie in theaters, then she calmed down quite a bit. It flared a little when the movies came out on DVD, and she'd always marathon them all, but it was never as intense or far-reaching as it was in the beginning.

Right on schedule, Annie burst out of her room in a frenzy, eyes franticaly searching for another human being with which to share her excitement. Her eyes finally landed on Abed and she yelled "BUCKY!" She lurched forward and practically dragged him to her bedroom. The fleeting thought of how this looked vaguely shot through his mind. She plopped him onto the bed, climbed on next to him, pulled out her headphones, and pushed play.

Abed sat and watched the trailer. On the outside he was merely wide-eyed. On the inside, however, he was beginning to understand the extent of Annie's outburst. His heart was beating quickly and his breathing short. The actions and emotions of not only Steve, but Bucky as well, were beautifully captured and wonderfully edited in order to make one of the most enticing movie trailers he'd ever seen. The brief glimpse of pain and sadness in Bucky's eyes before he threw the shield back; Steve holding back as Bucky grabbed him by the throat; Nick Fury scraped and bruised; it was masterful. And the little bit of Falcon they had was intriguing and exciting. Only the trailer for Iron Man 3 topped it.

During the whole thing Annie had been bouncing up and down, trying to hold in her fangirling until Abed had seen it. She did't wanna ruin it for him, but it was hard. When the Cap threw his shield at Bucky she grabbed his arm, and squeezed when he threw it back. The part where Bucky landed and skidded along the road had her squeaking.

By the end of it Abed was breathing shallowly, eyes wide, hands clenched on his lap; Annie was latched onto his arm. There was a small chance it'd bruise, but he wasn't worried about it.

At long last he looked over at Annie; she was grinning like a loon and practically vibrating with excitement. "That was..."

"I know!" she squealed. Abed had never seen Annie look so enthused about anything - Iron Man 3 included, as it had rendered her speechless for a good half-hour. Her skin was flushed, she was breathing heavily, and her face glowed. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Abed could tell she was bursting at the seems with energy.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Carefully, he closed her laptop and set it on the floor. He turned back to her and nothing had changed. She was still beautiful, if a little confused and affronted that he'd taken her laptop away. Abed was at a loss for words, so he did the only thing that came to mind. In every movie, every tv show he'd watched, in a charged situation like this there was always a kiss to convey what couldn't be said.

So he kissed her. One hand on her knee to steady himself, the other in her soft brown hair, pulling her nearer. Her lips instinctively puckered, but her brain took a second to get back to her. When it had, she reached for him, one hand clutching his on her knee, the other reaching for his chest, twisting in his shirt, pulling him closer. It was hard and passionate.

Emotions already hightened from the video, they kneeled together, desperately grasping, not quite knowing for what they were looking. Annie opened her mouth and instantly Abed deepened the kiss. She tasted like mint and Annie, and it was all he could do to keep himself in check. When oxygen became a problem they broke apart, gasping for breath, still holding each other close. Abed rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "You're so beautiful when you're excited." He swooped in for another kiss, short but hard. "Your eyes sparkle, your skin flushes. It's the most exquisite thing I've ever seen." He would sound just like he always did if it weren't for the breathlessness. However, his eyes spoke volumes more than his voice. They were the most expressive Annie had ever seen them. She thought she understood what he meant about her eyes sparkling, but with his caramel skin tone he didn't flush; however, he did glow beautifully.

"Abed..." Annie breathed.

"I really hate to interrupt this," he murmured, keeping eye contact. "But if we're going any further I'll need to get condoms from my drawer."

"Go."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

He collapsed on his side still buried deep inside her, both unwilling to move, both catching their breath.

"That was..." Annie trailed off, still breathing heaviliy.

"Yeah," Abed replied, eyes at half-mast, still watching her. "We should do that more often."

"Most definitely," she whispered, turning her head to catch his eye again. The look she saw in his half-closed brown eyes caused her to clench her insides again, which in turn caused him to close his eyes fully and groan.

"Oh, don't do that," he whispered. "I'm not ready to go another round just yet." He slowly slid out of her and pulled the condom off. Annie reluctantly got up and grabbed the box of tissues on her nightstand and held them out for him after he disposed of the condom. They cleaned themselves up and collapsed back onto the bed, still too exhausted to move much.

The comfortably lazy atmosphere was broken when Abed's phone lightsabered, signalling a text from Troy.

He didn't move to get it. "Troy's probably wondering if the apartment is safe once more from your intense fangirling. What should I tell him?"

It fell on Annie to make a decision. Either tell Troy that it's safe to come home or tell him to hold off for a while so they have a little more alone time.

"Mmmm...Maybe he should stay over at Britta's tonight," she said. "I think I wanna watch that trailer a few more times." She rolled onto her side and threw a leg over his. "Maybe blog about it a little..." She trailed a finger down his chest and back up. "Or just admire the cinematography and editing skill." She looked up at him again and winked.

Abed sprang up and fished his phone out of his pants pocket. He sent a text to Troy (_This could take a while. It might be best if you stayed over at Britta's tonight. I'll text you in the morning._) and joined Annie under the blanket.

"I do love a good analysis of cinematography."


End file.
